


give me your hand (and we can play pretend)

by liquidsky



Series: you make everything so easy [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Roleplay, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/pseuds/liquidsky
Summary: In which Dani's the one who decides her life should be some kind of cheesy porno.





	give me your hand (and we can play pretend)

Dani's waiting – the air feels cold on her bare legs, and she's leaning on her elbows on the kitchen counter, tapping her fingers against the laminate. 

She adjusts her tank top and undoes the knot that's holding her hair up, watching the clock. This is silly, probably, but her heart’s beating fast and her body feels warm with anticipation already. 

She gets up when there's a knock in the door, walks past the hallway breathing deeply and barely containing the grin that's threatening to stretch itself over her features. 

“Hey,” she says when she opens the door. Fi's standing on the other side, pizza in hands, her uniform – a white t-shirt with Papa's printed in pastel blue in the front, which she never wears – highlighting the curve of her breasts and the dip of her waist.

Dani watches as Fi's gaze travels down the length of her body, pauses on her exposed thighs and travels back up to the where she knows her nipples are visible through her top. Fi bites her lip, and heat blooms inside Dani. 

“Your pizza,” Fi says. She doesn't quite manage to sound indifferent. Her voice still catches on the words in a way that's too breathy and too fond, but Dani doesn't think she'd want it any other way. She leans against the door, crosses her ankles in a way that shows off her legs. Fi's pupils are blown wide, her eyes more black than blue when Dani meets her gaze. She smirks, a little bit. 

“Oops,” Dani says, all feigned nonchalance, “I think I left the money in the kitchen,” even though the order goes straight to her credit card every time and she hasn't used money to pay for her pizza even once since she first started ordering from Papa's.

Fi waits her out, her bottom lip still caught between her teeth. She looks beautiful, and Dani's sure her voice sounds lower than usual when she says, “Would you mind coming into the kitchen for a second?” 

Fi's eyes widen a fraction, “Oh, sure.”

Dani leads her in, then, and Fi mutters a soft “excuse me” as she walks past the hallway, her shoes still on. Dani smiles to herself – Fi makes a show of looking around like she's never been there before when they get to the kitchen. 

“Your place is nice,” she comments, a perfect mirror of what she said the first time, when they'd made their way to the lounge in broad daylight wearing nothing but bright eyes and matching grins. 

“Thanks,” Dani replies, and looks over her shoulders at Fi. Fi's eyes are trained on her bum, she notices, and braces herself more heavily over the counter. She sighs, “I thought for sure I’d left it on the counter.”

“Maybe it's in one of the drawers?” Fi suggests. She's resting against the door frame now, and Dani allows her eyes to linger on the relaxed lines of her posture, the cant of her hips. 

If anyone had asked Dani one hour ago whether it was physically possible for Fi to seem any more attractive than she already did, she'd have laughed, probably – Fi already steals enough of her breath on a daily basis, but today it feels _more_ , somehow. 

Maybe it's the improbability of Fi having said yes to Dani's embarrassing proposal or the way she looks now, her hungry gaze sliding over Dani's body. 

“Doesn't hurt to check,” Dani agrees, then. She leans forward and down, and Fi's sharp intake of breath sounds overly loud in the otherwise quiet apartment. Dani flushes even hotter, pleasure curling itself around her limbs as she tries to picture how she must look through Fi's eyes. 

She rummages around her bottom drawer for a few seconds, heart beating fast with excitement. She hears Fi's shoes squeak against the floor as she makes her way closer, and Dani straightens back up, leans back against the sink. 

“So, uh—” Dani starts, “It seems that I can't find the money.” 

Fi stares at her – she was supposed to look confused, Dani's pretty sure, but all she seems is flushed and warm under the cold light of Dani's kitchen. “I should probably take this pizza back, then.”

Dani frowns, glancing sideways at the pizza box then back at Fi, widening her eyes on purpose. “Maybe I could pay you some other way?

There's a beat of silence, then Fi's tilting her head and stepping closer to Dani, still flushed and pink-cheeked, but the hunger in her eyes unmistakable, “Yeah?” she asks, “Like how?” 

“I could–” Dani says, is cut off short when Fi sways closer to her, properly caging Dani in between her body and the sink. 

“I can think of a few ways,” Fi tells her. She licks her lips and her gaze falls to where Dani's biting her own. 

“What—” and Dani's not even pretending to stumble around the words, now, her body burning hot, a heady sort of weight in her stomach, “What do you have in mind?” 

Fi touches her, then, one of her slender hands fitting around the curve of Dani's waist while the other is braced against the sink behind Dani. She's close, and her sigh fans against Dani's lips in a way that has her legs going weak. 

“How about I show you?” Fi asks, and Dani is nodding before Fi's even finished her sentence. Fi brushes her hand up Dani's body, cups her hand to her breasts and palms her softly, the pads of her fingers traveling sideways to rub against Dani's nipples over her top. 

Dani’s exhales loudly as Fi leans forward, grazes her lips against the side of Dani's face. The warmth in the kitchen feels stifling, and Dani wants more than anything to squeeze her legs together to relieve some of the pressure building inside her. She feels pulled unbelievably taut already, wet and aching as Fi drags her mouth down her jaw and presses wet kisses there. 

Dani's not used to this yet—she’d thought she knew want, but everything with Fi feels sharper, burns hotter than all she'd had before her, before she learned the delicate weight of Fi's hands on her body and how easy it was to lose herself to Fi's touch. 

Fi falls closer to Dani as she takes her hand off the counter so she can run it down Dani's hips. Her palms catch on the waistband of Dani's pants, and Dani gasps. Leaning down to kiss her way down Dani's throat, Fi runs both of her hands over Dani's body and settles on the hem of her top. 

The warmth of Fi's hands on her is making Dani crazy—everything is so _quiet_ , and Dani can hear each and every breathy, needy sound that comes out of her mouth, Fi's heavy breathing and the creaking of the wood as they rest their weight harder against the sink. She wants to pull Fi even closer, wants her enough to feel light-headed and nearly feverish – Fi's touch is addicting, and Dani knows that as well as she's ever known anything, the heat pooling between her legs making her want to grab Fi's hands and shove them down her pants and just—she doesn't, she just _waits_ as Fi's fingers trace patterns on her bare skin where they're resting over her sides. 

Fi's watching her when Dani drags herself from out of her head, her lips curving on a smile that's slightly dazed. She stares at Dani a moment longer before pulling her top up slowly. Too slowly, in Dani's honest opinion, and she exhales heavily when Fi finally lifts it over Dani's head and throws it carelessly behind her. Dani doesn't get to see where it falls – Fi takes no time leaning down and closing her lips around Dani's nipple. Dani's eyes fall closed right away, head slumping back against the cupboard as she gasps. 

“Fi,” she starts, breath catching in her throat as Fi's hand starts rubbing slow circles around the pooling wetness in her pants. 

She fists one of her hands in Fi's hair, mouth falling open as Fi's fingers press harder against her and her teeth catch on Dani’s nipple, “Holy–,” she breathes out, “ _Fi,_ ” she groans, opening her eyes to watch as Fi's lips trail down her stomach and pause on her navel. She looks up at Dani, heavy-lidded, a blush settled high on her cheeks. Dani sighs, “ _Please,_ ” and Fi complies, pulls Dani's pants down her legs and waits patiently as she steps out of them on unsteady feet. 

Fi doesn't move for a second. Dani's heart is beating fast enough that's she's surprised they can't hear it as she watches Fi kneeling on the floor, blue eyes looking up at her. Fi leans down to pepper kisses along Dani's thighs, and it's nice, it makes fondness bloom in Dani's chest, but—” _Fi,_ ” Dani pleads, tangling her fingers a little harder through Fi's hair, “Come on.”

Fi laughs, then, her breath fanning over Dani's slick flesh and making her shiver. Dani tries to press her legs together, but Fi stops her, hands firm on each of her thighs. 

Dani groans loudly, and she must sound almost whiny if the way Fi pinches her skin is any indication. She closes her eyes, chokes on a breath when Fi finally drags her lips up the inside of her thigh, tongue warm on Dani's skin. Her body feels incandescent under Fi's mouth and she can barely hold herself up with how anticipation makes her legs shake – hard enough that she feels as though she might crumble altogether if Fi doesn't do something soon, but Fi's still mouthing at the skin of her thighs, and—

All of Dani's breath leaves her once Fi finally, _finally_ closes her lips around Dani's, licking over her and humming like Dani's the best thing she's ever tasted. 

She's good at this – she always is, good enough that Dani wonders if maybe she's died and this is heaven, if maybe she's dreaming, because nothing else has ever felt as good as this, the gentle pressure of Fi's tongue on her, her long fingers all over her and _inside_ her, too good to be real. Dani can't believe she gets to have this, can't believe that Fi wants her back, that Fi seems to relish in the feel of Dani tightening around her. 

Dani's toes curl against the tiles when Fi's lips settle where Dani wants them most. 

Her head hits the cupboards and the sound is startlingly loud and she doesn't _care_ – not about the edge of pain on the back of her head and not on anything else that isn't the feeling of Fi's lips and tongue and fingers between her thighs. She can see her own chest heaving and Fi's eyes closed, a blissed-out look on her face as she moans softly around Dani. Dani moans, too, can't tell if she sounds as wrecked as she feels, all she can hear is the blood rushing to her head and all she can focus on suddenly is the pressure inside her and how devastating it feels, all too much and not nearly enough.

Fi's opens her eyes, then, looks up at Dani as Dani pulls her hair, Dani's other hand gripping the edge of the sink hard enough that it creaks loudly. Dani arches her back against the sensation, body tensing almost painfully as pleasure sweeps her off her feet. 

Fi doesn’t take her mouth off Dani as she shudders through the aftershocks – stopping only when Dani pulls a little harder on her hair. She looks up at Dani, shiny lips framing a grin as she lets herself sit down on the floor and lean back on her arms. Dani watches as Fi tongue darts out to run over her lips, the familiar tug of the hazy look Fi gets in her eyes whenever she gets to do this warm in Dani's chest. 

She takes Fi’s hands in hers, then, pulls her up and into a kiss, tastes herself on Fi's tongue – it's perfect, and Dani's body melts into Fi’s easily when Fi wraps her in a hug, rests her chin on Dani’s shoulder. 

“Ok,” Fi starts, her voice muffled by Dani’s skin. “I'll admit to the ingenuity of your idea.” 

“High praise, I see,” Dani comments, but she’s sure the soft trail of her hands moving up and down on Fi’s back sort of betrays the dryness in her tone. It _was_ a good idea – the best idea, probably. “I'll ask you again in a few.”

“Sounds good,” Fi says as Dani's lips edge closer to Fi's earlobe and her fingers sneak past the waistband of Fi’s pants. 

Dani smiles – Fi’s right. It does.

**Author's Note:**

> so. yeah. i might have listened to king princess' holy a few too many times in a row this month and this just... happened. 100% unbeta'd – so any and all mistakes are my own. (the title is a line from strangers by gavin james 'cause i'm trying to keep with the theme and all that).


End file.
